


Little Angel Blue Eyes

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, WARNING: Spoilers kind of if you haven't seen the season 8 finale!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem kind of thing about Castiel - the lovable baby in a trenchcoat that is besotted with Dean. </p><p>*thumbs up emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel Blue Eyes

Falling from heaven, loosing your grace,  
Confused, lost scared - you've lost your place.

Little angel blue eyes, please don't mope,  
You have something, which others only hope.

You have protectors, a family and home,  
You'll always be loved and never be alone.

You may lose your _halo_ , your _wings_ , your _power_ ,  
However just remember, there's still an angel shower.

You've lost your way, but that's okay, you still have your huge heart,  
Stick with us along the way, Team Free Will from the very start.


End file.
